Times They Are A Changing
by DvuS
Summary: Clark is misbehaving or is he? *complete* first part of series


Times They Are A Changing (1/?)  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Smallville or Superman or any of the characters. I do this for fun not profit so please don't sue.  
  
A/N: Set 3 days after 'Red' so anything that has happened up until then has happened. But after that it goes AU. Contains spoilers for some episodes. I started this story just after Red so ignore the rest of the timeline from then on. I might in later chapters make reference to other facts from later episodes but I'm not sure at the moment.  
  
A/N2: This is a Smallville/?????? Crossover - I can't tell you at the moment what other show/s are going to be crossed into because I am still working on that aspect and it would ruin the surprise. [At least I hope they are surprises :)]  
  
========= ---- New location  
  
Clark awoke to the bright light of the sun shinning through the window. He looked over at his clock and saw the time was 6:00am. He got up and stretched, looked at himself in the mirror and thought *Let the games begin*.  
  
Martha and Jonathan were sitting down at the table with their breakfast chatting about recent events when Clark walked down the stairs.  
  
"Morning son" called Jonathan as he watched Clark walk over to the fridge  
  
"Yeah whatever" Clark replied as he got out a bottle of milk and started to drink from it. Jonathan and Martha exchanged bemused looks.  
  
"Clark you know not to drink from the bottle. The cups are just over there," said Martha  
  
"I felt like drinking out of the bottle so I did" Clark stated as he put the bottle on the table and belched loudly.  
  
"What has gotten into you today Clark"  
  
"Nothing. I feel fine... Actually better then fine. Why don't the two of you just get the hell off my case" Yelled Clark before picking up his bag and storming out of the house.  
  
"What was that all about?" Martha said to her husband after the door closed.  
  
"I don't know Martha. Something must be wrong. Maybe the Red meteor rock has something to do with it."  
  
"Maybe but I hope he doesn't do what he did last time that was the case. I don't think my nerves could take that again"  
  
"Mine either Martha. Mine either" Jonathan said before hugging Martha and walking outside to do some work.  
  
============================================================================ === Smallville High School  
  
Clark walked up the steps and into the school thinking *now the real fun begins* grinning to himself he didn't see Pete standing in front of him and he walked into him  
  
"Watch where the hell you are going" yelled Clark. Pete stood dumbfounded  
  
"Clark man what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothings wrong just watch where the hell you're going" Clark replied before pushing Pete out of the way and continuing down the hall.  
  
"Whoa I think somebody needs to switch to decafe" Chloe chirped to Pete as she came around the corner to see Pete staring after Clark "what was that all about?"  
  
"I have no idea Chloe"  
  
"Maybe this is still the new Clark Kent."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know the new Clark. Remember how he was acting 3 days ago? Well maybe this is just his new attitude"  
  
"No way! That can't be we got rid of...." Pete trailed off realising that he was talking out loud and that Chloe was right next to him.  
  
"Got rid of what Pete?"  
  
"Ahhhh... Nothing... Really"  
  
"Pete don't lie to me. You know why Clark had that behaviour change 3 days ago don't you?"  
  
"Nope Chloe, don't know a thing. Oh look that was the bell well I'm off to class see ya later Chlo" Pete said before running off down the hall towards his next class.  
  
*What are you and Clark hiding Pete? * Wondered Chloe as she too made her way to her first class.  
  
============================================================================ ===  
  
Clark made his way towards where Lana usually was at lunchtime. She looked up at him as he approached saw who it was and looked down at the table again.  
  
"Hey Lana how you doing" Asked Clark before taking a seat next to her. He noticed that everyone else at the table suddenly had somewhere else to be and left Him and Lana alone. *Interesting* Clark thought as he waited for a response.  
  
"What do you want Clark?" Snapped Lana  
  
"Whoa take a chill pill girl what's your problem?" Clark asked with a smirk as he held his hands up in mock defence  
  
"You know exactly what's wrong Clark Kent. Don't play the innocent act with me!"  
  
"Whoa Lana... I think you should switch to decafe all the coffee you drink must be going to your head"  
  
"Who the Hell do you think you are Clark!?" Screamed Lana loud enough that everyone in the cafeteria turned around to see what was going on  
  
"Settle down drama queen."  
  
"DRAMA QUEEN? DRAMA QUEEN! How dare you after what you did to me at that bar 3 days ago I think I have the right to be a little upset." Pete and Chloe just entered the cafeteria and saw everyone looking over towards Clark and Lana  
  
"Ummm Pete I think we might want to break that up it looks and sounds nasty" Chloe said to Pete  
  
"Yeah your right let's go over there before something bad happens" Pete replied as they slowly made their way over to the pair as they approached they heard Clark say  
  
"Geez you're still upset about something I did 3 days ago? Grow up and get a life Lana." Then they heard a resounding *SMACK* as Lana slapped Clark with all her might across the face. Clark fell to the ground holding his cheek "YOU BASTARD" yelled Lana as she got up and fled the cafeteria in tears. Everyone watched as she fled then looked back when they heard the sound of someone laughing. When they saw whom it was laughing everyone was shocked. Clark was on the ground holding onto his face where the red mark of Lana's handprint was beginning to show and he was laughing his head off.  
  
============================================================================ ===  
  
For the rest of the day every time anyone looked at Clark the only expression they had on their faces was disgust. Clark didn't care, he had the biggest smile on his face at their reactions *this is going better then I thought it would. * Chloe and Pete had run out of the cafeteria after that scene with Lana to try and find her and calm her down and they hadn't spoken to him since. The school day came to an end and Clark walked slowly out of school nodding and smiling to everyone as if they were all his buddies. When he walked outside he saw a Porsche sitting there with Lex standing in front of it. He had a curious expression on his face as he walked up to Clark and asked  
  
"So... Are you feeling all right Clark?"  
  
"Sure never better" replied a smiling Clark  
  
"Ok then. So what was that little scene in the cafeteria all about?"  
  
"What scene?"  
  
"The one between you and Lana"  
  
"Oh that one... It was nothing important. Anyway how did you hear about it?"  
  
"Well I was in the Talon when Lana, Chloe and Pete came in. I saw Lana crying and asked what happened and Chloe told me the story."  
  
"She was crying huh? Hehehe Cool"  
  
"Cool? You made the girl of your dreams cry and you say cool?"  
  
"Yeah so what. You got a problem with that?"  
  
"Yes I do have a problem with that."  
  
"Oh I see... You like Lana don't you? Well take her she's yours I don't want a spoilt little brat like her anyway." Clark said with a laugh and a friendly slap on Lex's back.  
  
"No I don't like Lana in that way. She's just a friend, and no one deserves to be treated this way."  
  
"Blah blah yeah whatever Lex. Just shut up and leave me alone if all you can talk about is Lana"  
  
"What has gotten into you Clark?"  
  
"Nothings gotten into me I'm just fine. Why does everyone think something is wrong with me?"  
  
"Well you sure as hell aren't acting like you usually do"  
  
"Maybe I'm just really being myself now instead of putting on an act. Anyone think of that?"  
  
"Maybe that's true. But let me tell you this, keep acting like this and by the end of the week you will have no one left that cares about you"  
  
"Oooo was that a Threat Lex?"  
  
"No it was a warning"  
  
"Well it sounded like a threat. And I don't take kindly to threats" Clark yelled as he pushed Lex hard and Lex went flying through the windscreen of his Porsche. "That was just a little lesson in respect Lex. Never cross me again understand?"  
  
"Clark... You just made the last and worst mistake of your life. You better watch your back Clark no one does that to Lex Luthor and gets away with it." Yelled Lex as he got up and brushed the glass from his back before jumping in his car and taking off at high speeds. Clark stood there still laughing as Lex drove off. *Four down two to go*  
  
============================================================================ === Kent Farm  
  
Clark made his way up the driveway towards his house later that night, he noticed that the lights were still on downstairs and smiled. He walked up to the house and opened the door. When he stepped inside he was met with an angry "Where were you?" From his father  
  
"I was out walking the town dad"  
  
"Did you forget all about your chores?"  
  
"Nope didn't forget"  
  
"Then why didn't you come home and do them?"  
  
"Cause I didn't want to."  
  
"You didn't want to?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"How dare you take that tone with me boy"  
  
"What tone?"  
  
"That smug little tone you've got now"  
  
"Oh this tone? Hate to break it to you dad but this is how I talk now so I don't have a tone with you" He smiled  
  
"You had better wipe that smile off you face boy or else..."  
  
"Or else what? You will wipe it off? Try it I dare you"  
  
"If you weren't what you are I would you little smart-ass"  
  
"Boys enough. Clark go to your room and go to bed. And Jonathan settle down let's just go to bed and we will discuss this again in the morning" Martha said as she tried to settle down her husband and son  
  
"Yeah whatever Mum" Clark replied before running up stairs and slamming his door.  
  
"What the hell is going on with him Martha? He's never acted like this before. Not even under the influence of the Red meteor was he this bad"  
  
"I know I know but there is nothing we can do about it at the moment. Lets just hope that this new attitude of his is just a temporary thing and it wears off before he does any permanent damage to any of his relationships"  
  
"I hope so Martha. I hope so," Jonathan said before turning off the lights and leading Martha upstairs to bed. As they passed Clarks room they heard the sound of him laughing.  
  
============================================================================ === Somewhere across town  
  
"Help me.... Somebody Help Me please" a voice called out from a cage in the basement of an abandoned house. The figure tried to move but couldn't. The room was empty except for a strange green glow.  
  
============================================================================ === Clark awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to start the next day. He got up and got dressed then made his way down to the kitchen where his parents were. He smiled at the reactions they gave him *still haven't gotten over that conversation aye? Good* he walked up to his father  
  
"Hey dad have you gotten over that pissy fit you had last night yet?" Clark smirked  
  
"Watch yourself boy... Don't start me this morning"  
  
"I'm not starting you dad. I just asked you a simple question"  
  
"You really are pushing it you know son"  
  
"Pushing what dad?"  
  
"Your luck"  
  
"Oh so we are going back to the threats now are we? I thought we were past that little inconvenience"  
  
"I'm not threatening you... Just warning"  
  
"Take your threats or warnings whatever you want to call them and shove 'em. We both know you can't hurt me so don't even try"  
  
"Your right son I can't hurt you but don't forget I know what can."  
  
"Oh right the Green Meteors. Hate to break it to you daddy-dear but they don't affect me anymore. Try it if you don't believe me" Clark taunted  
  
"Ok son you asked for it" Jonathan replied before opening a lead box he was holding behind his back. When it was opened it revealed some meteor rocks inside, however they didn't glow like they usually do when they were near Clark. When Jonathan brought the rocks close to Clark he started to respond  
  
"Ahhhh... Keep them away it hurts, it really, really hurts dad. I'm so sorry about what I have done," Clark said looking like he was in pain.  
  
"I'm sorry son but it has to be this way" Jonathan said as he walked closer to Clark  
  
"I knew you would say something like that dad," Clark said as he stopped his acting and grabbed the lead box from the now terrified Jonathan. "But like I already told you. The meteor rocks no longer affect me" He then grabbed Jonathan by the throat and held him up in the air "I should kill you now for trying to hurt me... But I wont I'll let you live for now. Go run to all your little friends and warn them to stay away from me, or I might have to kill a few of em to get my point across. Do you understand?" Jonathan nodded his head rapidly "good, now get out of my sight" Clark said and threw him across the room towards the door. Jonathan stood up quickly grabbed the terrified Martha's hand and ran out of the house with the haunting sound of Maniacal Laughter following them.  
  
Clark walked over to the window and watched as the Kent truck pulled out of the drive way, when he was sure they were gone he walked back up to his room and pulled out an odd triangular device. He pressed one of the three buttons on it, reverted back to his original form and started speaking  
  
"My King, the first phase of the mission has been completed. All of the close relationships between these primitives and the Last Kryptonian have been severed. I am now awaiting orders on what is to be done. Until I receive them I will remain as I am. Narvi out."  
  
He then pressed the other two in an odd combination before hearing a beeping sound to signify that the message has been sent. *Now all that remains is to wait and see what his orders will be* he walked over to the window, reassumed Clarks form then laid down on the bed and closed his eyes.  
  
============================================================================ ===  
  
The person hiding behind the trees was shocked at what she just witnessed. She was just walking past trying to sort out her thoughts when she glanced up at the all too familiar house and saw a strange figure in the window of Clark's bedroom. She was fascinated and horrified by what she saw next. The figure standing at the window emitted a light from within himself, she stood transfixed as the light dissipated and the figure in the window was now Clark Kent. She let out a gasp and quickly ran towards the Ross farm. She needed to tell someone about this and Pete's house was the closest, she kept looking back over her shoulder to make sure that the person or whatever it was, wasn't following.  
  
============================================================================ ===  
  
Lana ran as fast as she could all the way to Pete's house. When she got there she noticed the Kent's truck sitting in the driveway *I wonder if they already know? * She walked up to the house and was about to knock on the door when she heard voices coming from the tool shed. Being ever the curious one she walked quietly over towards the shed, when she got closer she realized the voices were that of Mr. and Mrs. Kent and Pete. She walked closer and listened  
  
"... I don't know they should have stopped him," Jonathan was saying getting frustrated  
  
"Ok let me get this straight" started Pete "you used the same meteor rocks that we used a few days ago to stop him when he went mad because of the Red meteor in the ring right?"  
  
"Yes. Only this time it didn't work," Martha said  
  
"Maybe his body has developed an immunity to it?" Pete suggested  
  
"Well if that is the case, and this is the New Clark we are seeing... God help us all" Jonathan said. Lana was standing outside shocked at what she had just heard. *So the meteors affect Clark do they? I wonder why Mr. Kent and Pete are so worried that the meteors don't affect him anymore? Wait a minute they mustn't know that it's not really Clark! I better tell them, then maybe I'll be able to get a straight answer out of one of them... A straight answer? Yeah Right! *  
  
"Pete are you in there?" Called Lana pretending that she had just arrived at the shed.  
  
"Lana? What are you doing here?" Pete asked  
  
"Well I was passing by the Kent's house earlier and I saw something strange... Oh hi Mr. and Mrs. Kent I didn't know you where here" Lana said trying to act surprised at seeing them standing there.  
  
"What was it you saw Lana?" Jonathan asked  
  
"Well you know the woods that run by the back of your house?" She asked and they nodded "Well I was walking through the outskirts of them trying to clear my head. I mean I really needed to walk after all the things that have been happen..." She trailed off as Jonathan interrupted her  
  
"Lana I don't mean to be rude but what is this strange thing you saw at our house?"  
  
"Oh right. Well as I was saying I was walking in the woods and for some reason I was compelled to look at your house. I looked up to Clark's bedroom window and saw a stranger standing there. I stopped and looked closer to make sure it wasn't really Clark. I stood there watching for a few seconds then there was a bright light that appeared in the same spot the man was standing..." She paused trying to find the right way to continue  
  
"And...?" Pete asked  
  
"And when the light was gone Clark was standing there" she said.  
  
"What do you mean Clark was standing there?" Martha asked  
  
"I mean one minute there was a stranger standing at the window, and the next Clark was there in the exact same spot."  
  
"So some kind of shape shifter maybe?" Pete asked  
  
"Well it wouldn't be the first time now would it? I mean remember last year with Tina Greer?"  
  
"Do you think it was Tina?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"I don't think so but then we can't really be certain can we" Lana replied.  
  
"Well it would make sense if it were Tina. I mean she couldn't have been too happy about Clark ruining her plans and saving Lana now could she?" Pete said  
  
"No I guess not... At least this is one possible way to explain what we were just talking about isn't it?" Martha said tiptoeing around the subject that Lana had already over heard. Lana decided to try and see if they would fill her in or not so she asked  
  
"What were you just talking about?"  
  
"Ummm... Nothing really just Clark's... Ummm... Sudden change in attitude it was a bit different this time." Martha said throwing looks at Jonathan and Pete trying to get them to back her up. Jonathan got the hint and pitched in with  
  
"Yeah that's right we were trying to figure out why he got so violent with me"  
  
"Oh. But he was acting like this a few days ago and then suddenly got better. Why did you think this time might have been different?" She was really starting to push now.  
  
"Ooh... Ummm... We thought it was different because last time he wasn't this violent. Last time all he did was let out his repressed emotions and threaten us. And he only pushed Jonathan after he grabbed him. This time it was just an argument then Clark picked Jonathan up by the throat before throwing him across the room" Martha said feeling a little impressed about the cover story.  
  
"Oh ok then." Lana said *you didn't really think they would give you the truth now did you? * "Well I had better be off I don't want Nell to worry about me. Ummm... Would someone be able to give me a ride home?"  
  
"Yeah sure I will," said Pete.  
  
"Thanks Pete"  
  
"Oh Lana, try not to act any differently around Clark. We don't want whoever it is to know we know about them yet. And also can you please not tell anyone else about this? It will be safer for everyone if as little people know about this as possible" Jonathan said as Lana and Pete turned to walk out the door.  
  
"Yeah... Sure... What's another secret where Clark is concerned... Right?" Lana said with a hint of hostility  
  
"Yeah, Thanks for this Lana" Martha said. Lana just nodded and walked out of the shed with Pete trailing after her. When they heard the sound of Pete's car leaving the driveway Martha turned to Jonathan and said  
  
"We should really tell Lana the truth Jon. I mean if anyone deserves to know the truth it's her... Especially after what she has been through"  
  
"Martha we've been through this before. It would be too dangerous for her to know everything."  
  
"But Jon, you know how much she means to Clark."  
  
"I know Martha, but I don't know how she would react to the information if we gave it to her"  
  
"True. But Clark is becoming a man and I think he deserves the right to pick whom he trusts with his secret and whom he doesn't"  
  
"Maybe... But how can we be sure he'd want to tell her anyway?" Martha threw him a look that said 'Are you really that stupid or is it just an act?' "Ok stupid question. So what do you think? Should we just walk up to her and tell her or what?"  
  
"I'm not sure Jon. I'm just not sure. But I think that can wait for a while there is something much more Important we have to think about"  
  
"Yeah I know. If this is an impostor... Where is our Clark?" They both fell silent as they looked out the shed door and contemplated this question.  
  
============================================================================ ===  
  
Lana was silently looking out the window recalling the conversation she had over heard between the Kent's and Pete. She looked over at Pete and noticed he was looking everywhere but at her. Lana smiled as a plan formed in her mind. "Hey Pete?" she asked  
  
"Yeah Lana?"  
  
"Why do the Red Rocks in our class rings affect Clark?" She asked  
  
"Umm... Who said he was?" Pete stammered  
  
"You did when you were talking to the Kent's" she replied smugly  
  
"No I didn't"  
  
"Yes you did I heard you"  
  
"You must have been mistaken"  
  
"I wasn't. I know what I heard. You know what I heard so why can't you just tell me what is really going on?" Lana asked frustrated by Pete's evasiveness  
  
"I really wish I could Lana... But it's not that simple" Pete said  
  
"Why? What is the big secret?"  
  
"I really can't tell you Lana. It's not up to me to decide whom to tell"  
  
"Arghh... Pete I swear if..." Lana stopped as she controlled her temper 'yelling at Pete won't do any good' she thought. "Ok let's try this again. What CAN you tell me Pete?"  
  
"Not much really..." Pete said nervously "only that there is a lot more to Clark Kent then meets the eye" he replied after a few minutes silence  
  
"Well I knew that much. Come on Pete whatever secrets Clark has can't be that bad"  
  
"True, they aren't really bad, just a lot to accept." Pete said as they drove along past the Kent farm  
  
"Ok Fine, you can't tell me" Lana pouted and turned to look out the window. She suddenly gasped and grabbed Pete's arm "Pete pullover" she said  
  
"What why? Lana what's going on?" Pete asked as he pulled over to the side of the road.  
  
"Look there is Clark. He is getting into his Dad's Truck" Lana said pointing down the driveway.  
  
"Yeah? So?" Pete asked confused by Lana's reaction  
  
"Well if that is the same person I saw earlier don't you think He... She... It would know where the real Clark Kent is?"  
  
"Hey you're right. So what are we going to do?" Pete asked although he had a sinking suspicion as to what Lana had in mind.  
  
"Well we are going to follow it and see where it goes"  
  
"I really don't think this is a good idea Lana."  
  
"Oh stop being a baby and let's see where it goes," Lana said as she watched the truck pull out of the driveway. Pete grumbled and turned his car around to follow the truck.  
  
============================================================================ ===  
  
They followed the truck for what seemed like hours but in reality was only Fifteen minutes. The truck turned down a driveway surrounded by trees. Pete continued further up the road so as to avoid suspicion. He pulled over to the side of the road and turned to Lana. "Ok Now what?" He asked  
  
"Now we wait for it to leave and then go down there and see what it is hiding," Lana replied confidently  
  
"Ok. But just for the record I think this is a really bad idea" Pete said before turning around to watch the driveway and await the exit of the truck.  
  
============================================================================ ===  
  
Narvi approached the worn down farmhouse and walked over to the cellar door. He lifted the door and walked down. He flicked the switch to turn on the lights and walked over to the cage where the prone form of Clark Kent lay surrounded by green meteorites. 'Oh how the mighty have fallen' Narvi thought as he stared down at Clark in distaste. "Wake up Kal-El"  
  
Clark heard a voice calling to someone named Kal-El he stirred and looked up to see himself looking down at him. "Who are you? Why are you doing this to me" he weakly groaned  
  
"Who I am is unimportant to you. As to why I am doing this I am just following orders of course"  
  
"Orders? Whose orders?"  
  
"Why my King K'var of course."  
  
"K'var? Who the hell is K'var?"  
  
"Never you mind. I didn't come down here to chitchat as humans say. I just came to make sure you were still here, now that I can see you are I must be going. Plenty more things to see people to meet" Narvi answered with a laugh  
  
"You leave my friends and family alone," Clark said as he struggled to rise  
  
"Oh I've already done all the damage I need to Cal-El. Now lie back and relax whilst I await word on what to do with you. Good bye" Narvi said as he turned around switched the lights off and left with Clark's yell of "Wait Come Back. Don't leave me like this" falling on hollow ears.  
  
============================================================================ ===  
  
"Lana look" Pete said as he reached over to nudge Lana's shoulder.  
  
"Huh? What?" Lana asked being brought out of her thoughts by Pete's actions  
  
"Clark... Or whatever he is is leaving"  
  
"Oh ok" They sat quietly as they watched the Kent's truck turn out of the driveway and drive down the road. They waited until the truck was no longer in sight then Pete turned to Lana  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Well let's go see what it is that's down that driveway," Lana said as she got out of the car and headed down the driveway. Pete jumped out of the truck after her  
  
"Lana wait." She stopped turned around and looked at Pete "I really don't think this is a good idea"  
  
"Probably not, but aren't you the least bit curious about what might be hidden down there? And don't lie I know you are"  
  
Pete shrugged "I guess your right. Well let's get to it"  
  
They walked down the driveway at a fairly fast pace. As they rounded a bend they saw a run down old farmhouse. "Hey Pete do you think anyone lives in there?"  
  
"Dunno let's have a look" Pete said as he walked up onto the porch and knocked on the door. There was no answer, he tried the doorknob and found it was locked. "Let's have a look around and see if we can find a way in"  
  
"Ok. I'll go this way you go that way and call out if you find something"  
  
"Right" Pete said as he took off to the left side of the house. Lana walked around to the right hand side of the house looking for a window or a door of any kind. As she approached the rear of the house she saw a cellar door. Upon closer inspection she noticed that the cellar door was rotted but had a brand new lock on it. "Hey Pete you better come around here" Lana yelled as she bent down to inspect the lock closer  
  
Pete came running around from the back of the house and pulled up short when he noticed that Lana was bent over examining something "What did you find Lana?" He asked  
  
"This. The cellar doors look like they are really old and rotted. But this lock is brand new like it has only recently been placed there" She said pointing out the lock. Pete leaned down and had a closer look  
  
"Hmm... Interesting, do you think there might be something hidden down there?"  
  
"I think that's a pretty safe bet. Let's look around and see if we can find something to force the lock with" Lana said, Pete nodded and they both started snooping around trying to find anything that might be strong enough  
  
"I've found something" Pete called out and held up a piece of metal pipe "This should be strong enough" Pete walked back to the doors and placed the metal pipe underneath the padlock. He pushed down with all his strength and the lock buckled but did not break. He tried again with the same result; he looked over to Lana and frowned  
  
"Pete don't give me that look. I am quite capable of exerting some physical effort just ask for my help" Lana huffed offended by the way Pete was looking at her  
  
"Ok.. Ok settle down there girl" Pete said as he held up his arms in surrender "Lana can you come over here and give me a hand?"  
  
"Sure thing Pete" Lana smiled and moved over to Pete they both took hold of the pipe and Lana said "On the count of 3 we will both push down and use all our body weight for extra leverage ok?" Pete nodded. "1... 2... 3" as soon as the number 3 was out of Lana's mouth they both pushed down hard on the pipe, the lock buckled and they could hear the snapping of wood. But the lock still held firm.  
  
"Damn it" Pete said. Lana looked at the lock and saw that the wood around it was cracked now.  
  
"Hey Pete let's give it another go the wood looks like it is almost broken now"  
  
"Ok. On 3 again?" Lana nodded "1... 2... 3" they both pushed down again and this time the lock buckled and then suddenly flew off knocking both of them off balance and they tumbled to the ground.  
  
"Well that was fun," Lana said as she stood up and dusted herself off. Pete also regained his footing and walked over to the cellar door and lifted it. When he looked down he saw a dull green glow. He frowned 'that glow looks familiar almost like... That's it' Pete looked over towards Lana and tried to figure out how to make her stay up here just in case his suspicions were confirmed. He shrugged and decided to just ask her  
  
"Hey Lana why don't you stay up here whilst I go down there and have a look around?"  
  
"What? No way I came this far I want to see what's down there"  
  
"But Lana we need someone to stay look out in case that Clark comes back" Pete tried to reason with her  
  
"No Way Pete. If you think we need a lookout then you stay up here while I go down there"  
  
Pete knew that he was losing this battle and he only had one more card to pull "but Lana it might be dangerous" he said hoping that was enough to convince her.  
  
"No way Pete. There is nothing you can say that will make me stay... Wait a minute, why are you so concerned about me going down there?" She asked suspiciously  
  
"No Reason" Pete sighed in defeat he just hoped that what was down there wasn't what he thought it was. "Let's go then and be careful," Pete said before turning back towards the cellar door and making his way down with Lana close behind. The further down they went the stronger the glow got. They reached the bottom of the stairs and Pete saw something huddled over in a corner surrounded by bars and he gasped. Lana looked over at him when she heard him gasp  
  
"Pete what is it?" She asked as she turned to look in the direction that Pete was staring she saw the huddled figure as well but couldn't make out any details of it. The only strange thing she noticed was that the figure was behind bars and surrounded by glowing green meteor rocks "Pete what is that?" She asked wondering why Pete looked like he had seen a ghost. Pete turned towards her and said  
  
"Look around for a light switch and then help me move these rocks. We have to get him out of here before the other Clark returns" Lana looked at him like he was crazy as he started kicking the meteor rocks away from the cage. She was quietly looking for a light switch when what Pete told her finally registered  
  
"Found it" she exclaimed and flicked the switch. Lana looked over towards the cage and gasped.  
  
"Lana hurry help me move these rocks away from the cage," Pete said to as he continued kicking the rocks away. Lana walked towards the cage and was about to start moving the rocks when she heard a groan coming from Clark  
  
"Clark... Clark can you hear me?" She said as she started to move the rocks away. She noticed that the more rocks that were moved away the stronger Clark was looking *Interesting I'll have to ask why soon*  
  
"Lana?" Clark mumbled  
  
"Yeah I'm here with Pete we are gonna get you out of here just hang on"  
  
"No Get out of here he might come back"  
  
"Settle down buddy only a few more rocks to go then we can all get out of here" Pete said moving the last few rocks away from the cage. Lana watched in disbelief that the figure that only moments before was lying almost motionless on the ground suddenly jumped to life  
  
"What?... How?.... Is someone going to explain this to me?" Lana asked when she could find her voice again.  
  
"Later I'll tell you everything I promise but now we have to get out of here," Clark said as he ripped the cage door of its hinges. "Pete how did you guys get here?"  
  
"We drove why?"  
  
"I want you and Lana to go back to town and pick up Chloe and Lex. The guy whoever he was said he had done some damage and was just waiting for more orders I want you to get them all to a safe place Pete."  
  
"Ok but what about your parents?"  
  
"I'll handle them just make sure the others are ok. Where are they?"  
  
"They where at my house last time I saw them"  
  
"Okay I'll run down to your house and talk to them then we will meet up at our old fishing hole and try to figure out what to do about this guy" Pete nodded his head, Whilst Lana was shaking her head  
  
"What do you mean you'll run down shouldn't Pete and I drop you off?"  
  
"Nope I'll get there faster this way" Clark shrugged the reply  
  
"How could you possibly..." Lana started before being silenced by Clark's hand over her mouth  
  
"No More Questions right now when everyone is safe we will sit down and have a long talk I promise.... Ok?" Clark waited till Lana nodded then released her mouth "ok guys get a move on," he said before super speeding out of the cellar  
  
"Wow" Lana said as she looked at the dust cloud left behind and followed Pete back to his car.  
  
============================================================================ ===  
  
Clark ran as fast as he could back to Pete's house and was glad to see his parent's car still near the toolshed. He slowed down to normal pace and ran to the door  
  
"Mom, Dad you guys in here?" He called out "It's me Clark, the real one"  
  
"How can we know for sure you're the real Clark?" Jonathan called out  
  
"I don't know how to prove it to you can't you just believe me?"  
  
"I don't know... Walk in the door slowly with your hands above your head if you want us to trust you"  
  
Clark did as he was instructed as soon as he was through the door he felt the effects of the meteor rocks he ducked down in pain and his veins started turning green "Dad what are you doing to me?" Clark said after spotting his father holding the lead box with the meteor rock in it open.  
  
"Jonathan close the box quick he isn't acting" Martha exclaimed running over to Clark who was convulsing on the floor. Jonathan quickly closed the box and approached Clark  
  
"Sorry I had to do that son but it was the only way to find out"  
  
"That's ok dad I understand. But what has that alien been doing as me for you to react this way?" Clark asked as he got up and dusted himself off. Because he was focused on doing that he didn't notice the look that passed between his parents.  
  
"Why do you say it's an alien?"  
  
"Just a feeling I guess but whom or what else could it be?" Clark shrugged  
  
"We thought it might be Tina Greer come back from the mental hospital"  
  
"Oh I suppose it could have been but it isn't her I know that for a fact. Anyway before we continue this we have to get to Pete's and my favourite fishing hole and meet up with the rest of them and try to figure out how to stop this guy before he does anymore damage." Clark said as he ran out the toolshed to the truck with his parents close behind.  
  
============================================================================ ===  
  
"Lana call Lex and ask him to meet us here" Pete said as they pulled up in front of the high school on their way to the torch to get Chloe  
  
"Ok" Lana said as she pulled out her cell phone and dialled his number "I thought you didn't like him Pete? Why are you so eager to protect him?" She asked as she waited for him to pick up.  
  
"I don't but Clark does and he asked me to tell him so..." He stopped as he heard Lana greet Lex  
  
"Hi Lex it's Lana... He did that?... It wasn't Clark... Trust me I'm sure... Listen can you meet us at the school?... It's really important Lex... OK see you in five" Lana said and hung up her phone "alright you go get Chloe and I'll wait for Lex"  
  
"Gladly" Pete said before scurrying off inside. Five minutes later Lex pulled up just as Pete was coming out of the school with Chloe behind him.  
  
"Hi Lex" Lana said as he got out of his car.  
  
"There had better be a damn good explanation for the way Clark treated me today or he is going to be sorry" Lex said as he got close to them  
  
"Trust me there is" replied Lana "Do you think I would be this quick to defend him if there wasn't after what he did to me today?"  
  
"Good point. So where are we going?"  
  
"We are going down to mine and Clark's favourite fishing spot and don't bother asking any questions they will be answered when we arrive. So everyone get in you cars and follow me" Pete said as he got back in his car  
  
"Chloe would you like a lift?" Lex asked as he walked back towards his car  
  
"Sure why not" Chloe replied as she got in and they followed after Pete and Lana.  
  
============================================================================ ===  
  
Clark and his parents where already waiting when Pete and Lex pulled up. As soon as Lex saw Clark he jumped out of his car and stormed over to Clark  
  
"What the hell were you thinking this afternoon Kent? How dare you do that to me" Lex fumed  
  
"Settle Lex, it wasn't me that did that whatever it was to you ask Lana and Pete how they found me if you don't believe me" Clark replied  
  
"It's true Lex. We found him this afternoon locked in a cage" Lana replied not sure wether or not she should tell him about the meteor rocks she decided not to at the moment. Her answer however seemed to pacify Lex at least a little. He turned to Clark  
  
"Why were you locked in a cage? And who was it that attacked me then?" Lex asked  
  
"Ok here is what I know. The person that locked me up and has been impersonating me is working for someone called K'Var who is some kind of King of somewhere. As for why I was locked up I have no idea other then he said he was following orders."  
  
"Gee Clark you managed to get on the wrong side of a King Huh?" Chloe asked with a smirk "I didn't even know you knew any Kings"  
  
"I don't that what makes this even weirder. But that doesn't really matter at the moment we have to figure out how to stop him from doing whatever it is he is meant to be doing."  
  
"And how do we do that? In case you don't know but he is incredibly strong how are we meant to stop him?" Lex asked  
  
"That's why I called you all here so you can help me. We have to move quickly because I doubt it would be long before he goes back and finds out I'm missing."  
  
"Alright what's the plan?" Lex asked  
  
"Everyone gather around" Clark said and waited till everyone was in a little huddle "The Plan is..."  
  
============================================================================ ===  
  
Narvi was at the Kent farm trying to figure out what to do whilst he awaited orders. He had watched T.V but that was boring, he had looked through the books that he had found around the house but none of them interested him. He finally decided to go into town and cause some more damage to Clark Kent's image. He was walking to the door when he heard a knock; he went over to answer it and was surprised to see Martha and Jonathan standing there  
  
"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" He spat  
  
"You did but we need to get a few things if you would let us then we will not bother you again" Jonathan said  
  
"Fine but be quick, and only you can go up dad"  
  
"Ok. I'll be back shortly Martha." Jonathan said before he walked inside and up the stairs leaving Martha alone with Narvi  
  
"So mom what shall we do whilst we wait for dear old dad to come down?" Narvi asked with a smirk  
  
"Why are you acting like this Clark? What happened to you?" Martha asked quietly  
  
"Nothing happened to me this is just the way things are now"  
  
"But you never used to be this cold or cruel. Why now?"  
  
"Well I was sick and tired of having all these abilities but not being able to do anything with them so I decided that I was going to take charge and do whatever the hell I wanted to."  
  
============================================================================ ===  
  
Jonathan had gone straight to Clark's room to look around and try to find the alien device that Clark assumed was hidden in his room somewhere. He searched all the drawers finding nothing he then moved onto the closet, still nothing he looked under the bed and still he couldn't find anything alien like 'maybe Clark was wrong and he doesn't have a communication device of some sort hidden somewhere' Jonathan thought frustrated he then looked on the bed and saw a slight bulge next to the pillow that he had just overlooked before, moving the sheets back he found an odd looking triangular device 'this must be it' he placed it in his pocket and left the note that Clark had written in the same place. He walked back into his and Martha's room and picked up an empty suitcase and started down the stairs.  
  
Jonathan caught the tail end of Martha and Clark's conversation and decided enough was enough.  
  
"Look son you have no right to talk to your mother that way. The least you can do is show her a little respect." He knew he was pushing his luck but nobody spoke in that tone of voice to his wife, Clark turned and regarded Jonathan with contempt  
  
"Get out now and this time make sure I never see you again or you will regret it. And this time it's not a threat it's a promise." He said as he shoved them both out the door.  
  
============================================================================ ===  
  
"Jon that was an awful big risk you took then. You don't know how he might have reacted to that" Martha chastised her husband as they drove towards the rendezvous point  
  
"Well I wasn't going to just stand by and let him talk to you in that fashion. Anyway it won't matter soon I got the device and left the note so it shouldn't be long and this will be over."  
  
"But what happens then?"  
  
"I don't know Martha, I don't know," he said as he turned down the driveway leading to an abandoned factory. Clark met them at the door  
  
"Did you find it?" He asked as soon as his parents were out of the car  
  
"Yeah it's right here son," Jonathan said as he handed the device over to Clark "Do you know how to work it?"  
  
"I'm not sure, it seems familiar but I'm not too confident. Maybe Lana can remember the combination she saw the other me use" Clark said as he walked away putting the device in his pocket. "Did you leave the note like I asked you too?"  
  
"Yeah we did everything just like you planned now all we have to do is wait for him to show up" Martha replied  
  
"No all I have to do is wait for him to show up you guys have to leave and watch from a distance just to make sure I take care of him" Clark said turning back to look at them "This is my fight and I want no interruptions understood?"  
  
"But Clark." Jonathan started saying but was stopped by Martha's hand on his arm  
  
"John I think this is something that Clark needs to do for himself, there are no meteor rocks anywhere near here so I don't think it should be too risky"  
  
Jonathan was about to argue again when Clark said, "Quick get out of here I can hear a car coming down the driveway"  
  
Jonathan and Martha looked at each other shrugged said "Good luck Clark" and turned and sprinted into the trees just as the car came around the bend.  
  
At the Kent house just after Martha and Jonathan had left  
  
Narvi looked around the house with a look of total satisfaction 'this is turning out to be easier then I was told it would be. Maybe the last Kryptonian isn't as much of a threat to K'var as we had thought, speaking of which it is almost time for his reply' Narvi thought as he walked up the stairs towards Clark's bedroom. He opened the door walked in and let out a startled oath as he saw a piece of paper lying on the top of Clark's bed he went over and picked it up it read  
  
Clark  
  
We don't know what is wrong with you but we are sure it must have something to do with the device we found under your pillow, so we took it upon our selves to take it away from you. If you want it back meet us at the abandoned factory over near the dam and we can discuss any problems that may have arisen lately.  
  
"Damn you, you stubborn people you have no idea what you are doing" Narvi yelled towards the roof and quickly walked down the stairs towards the door picking up the keys to the truck. "That's it no more mister nice guy those Kent's have caused me enough trouble I am going to end it once and for all" he said as he screamed his way down the driveway heading towards the factory in question.  
  
Clark stood a little off to the side so he wouldn't be immediately seen as his truck pulled to a stop and the replica him exited the vehicle  
  
"Martha, Jonathan? Come out come out wherever you are" the other Clark called as he walked around to stand in front of the vehicle  
  
"They aren't here, nobody is but you and me" Clark said as he walked out of the shadows so the replica could get a look at him  
  
"Why hello there Kal-el, I didn't expect to find you here"  
  
"Yeah I'm just full of surprises lately. Now who is K'var and what the hell does he want from me"  
  
"Like I told you before who K'var is, is unimportant as to what he wants from you I think he was just making sure you would be no threat to his throne"  
  
"How could I be a threat I don't even know who or where he is"  
  
"We know that but there are people here who have that information and he just wanted to make sure that they never found you or you them cause it could cause some problems in the future"  
  
"Wait are you telling me I'm not the only alien on this planet?"  
  
"I'm not saying anything more I've already said too much. Now why don't we finish what we started before? Maybe this time you will be able to put up more of a fight" Narvi replied as he waved his hand in Clark's direction and Clark went flying backwards through the air to smash into the side of the building.  
  
Narvi quickly ran up to Clark as he was standing and attempted to throw him again with his power but Clark used his super-speed and ran around behind Narvi picked him up and threw him into a tree Narvi slowly got to his feet took a quick look at Clark before turning around and running away. Clark chased after Narvi surprised at not being able to catch him quickly. He finally caught up to him just as he reached the top of the dam. Clark ran over to him and grabbed him by the throat "Why are you doing this to me I never did anything to you or your king so why come after me?" he asked whilst shaking Narvi  
  
"We are just tying up loose ends, it was nothing personal just politics" Narvi replied as he struggled to get free  
  
"Yeah well this is nothing personal either" Clark said as he launched Narvi over the edge of the dam. Clark stood still as he watched the replica of himself falling into the darkness and listened to the screaming of the man. Clark was horrified by what he had done and sank to the ground with his head in his hands as tears slowly made their way down his cheeks. He was disturbed from his grief by a strange beeping sound coming from his pocket. 'What the hell?' he thought as he reached in and retrieved the alien communication device and looked at it. Three of the lights where flashing so he decided to press them when he did a hologram appeared in front of him.  
  
"Narvi good work, your orders are as follows. First eliminate Kal-el, second head to Roswell and take care of Zan and Rafe and lastly try to convince Volandra to come back to Antar were she really belongs. Do not contact me until you have completed the first two objectives as unrest is starting to pick up after they learnt of the royal four still being alive. K'var out" with that the hologram disappeared and left Clark with a lot of questions. He stood up and made his way to the Talon were everyone wanted to meet up after Clark was finished.  
  
Clark entered the Talon to find all his friends and family sitting in a group looking nervously at the door Pete was the first to notice him and called out  
  
"Hey everyone look Clark's here" that statement was met with varying degrees of reactions  
  
Martha and Jonathan were happy to see him, as was Pete. Lex and Chloe looked at him with slight scowls on their faces. But what worried him the most was the look on Lana's face as he walked through the door he thought that after the way she had defended him to his friends that she had forgiven him but for the emotionally devoid look on her face he could see that that was a mistake.  
  
"How did it go son?" Martha asked as she walked up and gave him a quick hug.  
  
"It went alright I don't think he will be bothering us anymore" Clark said with a slight shudder  
  
Martha noticed this and quickly changed the subject  
  
"So what happens now? Where you able to find out anything about why this was happening to you?"  
  
"Yeah the guy who's name I found out was Narvi, anyway Narvi told me that it had something to do with the politics of a planet called Antar. He said something about wanting me out of the way so that I wouldn't meet up with some other aliens and offer them my help."  
  
"Wait a minute are you telling me there are more aliens on Earth then just you?" Lex and Chloe said at the same time  
  
"It appears so, oh and you are going to love it when you hear where they are meant to be Chloe"  
  
"Really? Where are these aliens meant to be hiding?" Chloe inquired  
  
"Well what is the one place on Earth you think of when you hear about alien spaceships and little green men?"  
  
"You're kidding me? There really are aliens in Roswell, New Mexico?"  
  
"Apparently. Anyway as I was saying it appears that there was some kind of coup on their home planet an they were sent to Earth to hide them from the guy that took over, this guy seemed mighty worried that they would contact me but I don't know why. yet" Clark said the last bit softly and looked down at his shoes knowing the reaction that statement would bring about  
  
"Yet? Don't tell me you are going down to Roswell son" Jonathan exclaimed as he stood up and walked towards Clark  
  
"That's exactly what I am going to do dad. These other aliens might know something about me and where I came from. And if they do I have to know."  
  
"But son."  
  
"Enough dad. Please understand I have to do this" Clark asked begging his father to understand  
  
"Clark." he started but was once again cut off by Martha.  
  
"We understand son please be careful. When are you going to go?" she asked him  
  
"As soon as possible" Clark replied  
  
"Are you going to go by yourself?" Lex asked  
  
"Maybe, I'd really like for you guys to come with me but I'd understand if you didn't" Clark said looking at each one in turn  
  
"I'll go with you man. Who would want to miss out on meeting more aliens?" Pete said cheerily  
  
"Yeah I'll go too, this sounds like the story of a lifetime" Chloe said "kidding I'm kidding," she said quickly as she saw a scowl appear on Clark's forehead.  
  
"Yeah sure why not sounds like an adventure" Lex said nodding  
  
"We would love to Clark but you know we have to run the farm and that's a full time job" his parents said with sorrowful looks on their faces. Clark was a little worried that Lana still hadn't spoken and he turned to look at her "Lana?" he asked quietly. Still she did not respond everyone else looked at each other before Lex spoke up  
  
"We should all be getting home to get ready for our little road trip." He said and everyone caught onto his real meaning, they all nodded and quickly left. Clark stood up and slowly walked over to where Lana was standing "What's wrong Lana? I mean besides the obvious," he asked with a very slight uplifting of the corners of his mouth  
  
"You lied to me Clark. You've been lying to me from the moment we met. Now I understand about why you originally couldn't tell me, we didn't really know each other. But as we got closer and learnt more about each other you still lied to me and I want to know why. Didn't you trust me enough?"  
  
"Oh no. Lana that is not the reason at all. Do you know how many times I have wanted to tell you everything, do you know how much it hurt having to keep this secret from you and watch you get more and more frustrated with me. You have to believe me Lana it had nothing to do with how much or how little I trust you it had to do with protecting you, and myself"  
  
"Protecting me? From what? And what did you have to protect yourself from?"  
  
"I was protecting you cause if anybody found out about me they would come after you and everyone that knows my secret and that would put you in a lot of danger. As for what I had to protect myself from well I didn't want to lose your friendship and I was afraid that if you knew the truth you would look at me differently and I couldn't handle that"  
  
"But Clark don't you see, keeping the secret had already started to push us apart. If I had known then I wouldn't have been so upset about what happened at the bar, I would have known it wasn't you. Like I do now"  
  
"So does this mean I'm forgiven? Do you still like me?" Clark asked with a slight hopefulness in his voice  
  
"Yes I still like you Clark and I won't tell anyone your secret, but as to forgiving you. I'm not sure I can do that yet"  
  
"Oh" Clark replied looking down at his feet as he felt all his dreams being shattered  
  
"Clark look at me" he looked up "That doesn't mean I will never forgive you it just means that I will need time to process all this. However I want you to know this hasn't changed how I feel about you I just don't think we are ready to move into a relationship just yet." He tried to look down again but she put her finger under his chin and slowly raised his eyes back up to hers "But that is something we can work on on the way to Roswell don't you think?" She asked with a slight smile and saw his eyes light up like a kid on Christmas opening up a much-anticipated present  
  
"Oh yeah definitely. And I promise you this Lana I will never keep a secret from you again"  
  
"Good you had better keep that promise of yours farm boy. Now enough of the heavy stuff lets get moving and go meet some more aliens"  
  
"Good idea. Ummm do you need a ride home?"  
  
"What do you mean a ride I thought you ran here?"  
  
"Yeah I did and that's what I meant. I want to share all my secrets with you Lana and what better way to start then to show off my powers?" He asked with a grin  
  
"Sure. Why not" she replied. She squealed when he picked her up and looked on in wonder as everything around them slowed down. It didn't take them to long to arrive at Lana's house. Clark slowed down and placed Lana on her feet she looked up at him in wonder  
  
"Wow that had to be one of the most amazing experiences of my life. Thanks for sharing it Clark"  
  
"No worries Lana well you better go inside and get packed, when you are ready come over to the loft and we will wait for the rest of them to show up there."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Bye Lana"  
  
"Bye Clark"  
  
Clark turned and ran off to his house to get ready for his big adventure. It took about thirty minutes for everyone else to arrive with bags packed and excitement written all over their faces  
  
"So how is this all going to work?" Clark asked after everyone was seated in his loft  
  
"Well I have us all booked on a flight to New Mexico in about 2 hours at metropolis airport and then we can just hire a few cars once we get there and head to Roswell."  
  
"That sounds like a good plan Lex. Are you sure your ok with spending all this money"  
  
"Please Clark. I have more then enough money this is like pocket change to me, and besides I cant wait to meet royalty from another planet" he grinned  
  
"Well alright then lets get moving everyone" and with that they all hoped into Lex's limo and headed towards metropolis. 


End file.
